Girl Meets the Arena
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: After the first Hunger Games, There was another. This time, Riley volunteers for Maya, her older sister. Lucas is a tribute as well. Katniss and Peeta are mentors. What's gonna happen? Read and find out. Review please! HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE, EVERYONE! I wanted to end the year on a good note so I decided to write. I can't wait for 2015! :D I was inspired to write this after I noticed that there wasn't a Hunger Games/GMW story in the crossover section. Well, I love the Hunger Games, so Here, I present to you, Girl Meets the Arena. The teens are seventeen and eighteen in this one, the first hunger games have happened, but Catching Fire and Mockingjay have not and will not. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Riley's POV:

We watch the video that is presented every year "All the way from the Cap-i-tall!".

Effie Trinket goes to pick the female tribute. She takes her dear sweet time picking a paper. Finally, she picks a random one from the extra large goldfish bowl.

"Maya Matthews"

I hear the all too familiar name and freeze. Not her! No, no it can't be! The chance is like, a million to one!

It is the name of my older sister. My best friend. I can't let her do this! It will break her even more. We're not related biologically, she's adopted into my family, but she is my sister nonetheless.

"I volunteer!" I scream as loud as I can, so everyone can hear. I just won't let her do this. It's not fair! After everything she's been through with her own family, THIS is what the universe bestows upon her.

"Riley, no!" Maya hisses. "You'll die!"

I look at her, and shake my head, sadly.

"Take care of Auggie. As long as you and my family are safe, it doesn't matter what happens to me," I say, trying not to cry. My eyes betray me and a tear slips out.

"No! It does matter!" Maya protests. She tries to run to me but a peacekeeper pushes her away.

The peacekeepers grab me by the arms and roughly drag me away, towards the stage where Effie Trinket stands.

I don't dare look around at the crowd. I can't bear the thought of seeing all those eyes sending me off to my imminent death.

Effie smiles at me, sadly.

"So young," she whispers.

Under normal circumstances, when someone calls me "little" or "young" I would feel infuriated, after all, I'm seventeen. Nearly an adult, but I agree whole-heartedly.

No one should have to endure this. Not at this age. Not ever.

I just stare at my dull, ripped shoes, as she picks the next unfortunate soul. The next tribute.

I pray, that it is anybody but him. I can't bear to lose him.

"Lucas Friar" Effie calls.

No...No..NO! No!

I feel like screaming and sobbing and punching something and curling into a ball all at the same time.

Please! Please Universe! Please, anyone, ANYONE but him! I love him!

My hand goes to my necklace absent mindedly.

On the thin chain, is a ring. The loop represents our love. Endless with no beginning. Eternal.

Lucas is "escorted" aka dragged to the stand and put on Effie's right side.

I look at him. His eyes, normally filled with love and happiness despite our starving situation are now filled with terror and dread.

"And these are this years tributes from district 12!" Effie says, trying to sound enthusiastic.

We are taken to different rooms for our goodbyes.

Maya runs in first.

"RILEY! What on earth were you THINKING?" She demands.

"I couldn't let you go in there and then come out broken beyond fixing. I always have to save you," I reply, quoting a conversation from many years ago when we were twelve.

_"You're gonna save me aren't you?"_

_I nodded and smiled. I fixed her hands and hair._

That was the day before my parents adopted Maya. That was the day before I went from big sister to little sister. The next day was the best day. I'll never forget it.

Maya wraps her arms around me. She begins to sob, which is something she most definitely doesn't normally do.

I feel numb. I don't know what to feel at this point. I'm terrified and sad, and scared, but my body refuses to feel anything. The demons are starting to form in my mind, and I haven't even stepped into the arena yet.

I hope I don't come out. I want Lucas to come out. If I come out, without Lucas, after witnessing all that will happen in the arena, I don't think I'll ever be the same.

I'll be a shell. Living on the outside, but empty on the inside. The remnants of a once perfectly and ridiculously happy being.

And Lucas... Without him... I don't wanna think about it, it's far too painful.

"I'm so sorry Maya. I love you big sis," I say, my face wet with tears.

At this, Maya sobs harder. She pulls away.

"I-I love you too, b-baby sis. Take care of yourself, okay little p-plant?" she says in between hiccups.

"Of course. Take care of Auggie and Mom and Dad. Promise me. Please?"

She nods quickly.

" 'Course," she whispers.

She hugs me again.

A peacekeeper comes and drags her away.

As she's pulled away from my world forever, she screams, "Win, Riley! For me!"

I wait for the next person to come in.

My brother bursts through the door and wraps his arms around me. He's followed by my parents.

"Riley! Thank you for saving Maya, but I don't want you to go! Why do you have to go?!" Auggie asks.

"I just have to, okay buddy?" I say.

"When are you gonna come back?" He asks.

This question breaks my heart. It tugs at the seams, threatening to spill all the emotions its holding.

"I don't know. As soon as I can," I say, choosing my words carefully.

'I'm not coming back at all.' I think.

Mom hugs me so tightly, I'm afraid I might die of lack of oxygen.

"Can't...BREATHE!" I manage to get out.

She loosens her grip on me.

"Riley, listen to me. I want you to come out. I really do. but... if..." Her voice breaks.

My father finishes for her.

"If you CAN'T, we love you. Forever and always. No matter what."

I nod, new tears forming in my eyes and the lump in my throat becoming larger, refusing to be swallowed.

"Love you, Baby Girl," he says, before they are forced to leave.

I sit down, unsure what to do with the time that I have before my life is forever changed.

I hear the door open. I look up.

Lucas stands in the doorway, his face streaked with tears, just like mine.

I run and cling to him in a tight hug.

He hugs me back, just as tight.

"Effie wants us in the train," is all he says.

I nod.

Before we enter the train, I stop him.

"Do you already have a token?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

On my right hand, is a ring passed down to me through my great grandparents. It is a pink heart gem held by hands. I've been told it's called a 'Irish Claddagh ring'. It has some symbolic meaning, but I always just liked that it was from someone who never knew me, and yet it was meant for me.

I slip it off my finger and hold it out to him.

"This is my heart. I'm giving it to you. Will you keep it?" I ask.

Lucas smiles.

"Of course I will. I love you," He replies. He takes the ring from my hand and kisses my cheek. He slips the ring into his pocket.

"I love you too. Always," I respond.

We enter the train. This is the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note: So what do ya think? It will be a multi chapter, don't worry. I hope you liked it! Also, there really is such a thing as a Claddagh ring. I have one. They are really pretty. Lol, just thought I'd throw that random thought out there. :D Please PLEASE review! It would really make the first day of the new year special for me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi! Sorry the update took so long! I've been crazy busy. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It means alot to me. :)**

**Lots o luv,**

**Bethany**

Lucas's pov

We board the the train, Riley's ring warm in my pocket. I glance over at her. Her eyes that are normally a golden brown, filled with a glowing warmth that made you want to smile, were now a dull almost black color. They are the color they turn whenever she is upset.

I can't kill her. I won't. I will die protecting her. A plan begins to form in my mind.

Step one. Find Riley

Step two. Protect her at all costs until either I die, or its just the two of us left.

Step three. Make sure she wins.

Really, its pretty simple.

We sit down on the chairs in the dining area.

"I will go and get your mentors!" Effie exclaims, cheerfully.

Great... The mentors. I've heard Peeta is a nice guy, but I've also heard that Katniss is pretty stubborn and headstrong. I hope this goes well.

Riley and I sit in the living area, on a couch. I reach over and take her hand. She squeezes.

Effie re-enters the room followed by a young man and a young woman. The young man has a slight limp in his walk. The young woman's gray gaze is cold and calculating.

"Well, I'll leave you four to discuss plans," Effie says, walking out the door.

We are all silent. I fiddle with Riley's ring, twisting it around the top part of my pinky, because it won't go all the way on, even on my smallest finger. I put it back in my pocket. I don't want to lose it.

Katniss, the young woman, notices our fingers laced together. Her expression is unreadable, but she nudges Peeta, gesturing to our hands. His eyes widen.

"They won't buy the star crossed lovers from District 12 again!" She whispers to him.

"Atleast this time it's real," He whispers back. Katniss winces at his words.

"I did what I had to do, Peeta! You know that!" She mutters.

Katniss turns to us.

"What are your names?" She asks.

"Lucas Friar," I say.

"Riley Matthews..." Riley whispers.

"Alright, now tell us a little bit about yourselves. We need to know what angle to play," Katniss says. Peeta only nods.

What angle?

I tell them about my life, family, and how I met Riley. Riley does the same.

"So you two are actually together?" Peeta asks, emphasizing the word 'actually'.

Riley nods.

"Yep. For four years now," She says.

I smile at this. Katniss seems to ignore this.

"Alright, for you," she says, pointing at me. "I'm thinking we need to play it tough, but not arrogant, clever, and charming."

"Thank you?" I say, not really sure what they are talking about.

She ignores me and points to Riley.

"And for you, I'm getting an innocent vibe, but I'm not sure whether to play that up or to play that down..." She turns to Peeta. "Your thoughts?"

"I think she should play it up, that way it can't be seen as her trying to start a rebellion," He says. Katniss glares.

"Playing it up could also get her picked off first!"

"Okay, what is going on?" Riley asks. "What do you mean, angle?"

Katniss turns to her.

"Angle meaning how we are going to present you to the world."

Ah, okay... I suppose that makes sense.

Riley nods in understanding. There is an awkward pause.

Finally, Peeta asks,

"Do either of you have any skills that can be used to defend yourselves in the Arena?"

"Lucas has been on every sports team in school, and he won first place in the schools wrestling match. He's able to run long distances and he's strong," Riley answers, proudly.

I grin at her.

Peeta nods.

I try to think of something Riley has done that could help her. The problem is, she is so kind. She wouldn't dream of hurting anyone...

I get an idea.

"Riley can track. Once, when her brother got lost, she was able to track him down. And she can use a knife pretty well. Another time, when a turkey wandered past the fence, she was able to take it down by throwing the knife," I say.

Riley turns to me.

"Both of those incidents only happened once! And I took down that turkey because my family was starving! Its different in the arena. It'll be people. Actual people, Lucas. I don't think I can do that," she says.

"We'll work on it," Katniss says.

The mentors go to the table full of food and begin to eat. Our little meeting, if you can call it that, is over.

"Lucas?" Riles whispers.

I look at her.

"We won't both get to come out of this. I definitely won't. I doubt I'll make it past the cornucopia. I just... Just want you to know that I hope you win," she says.

I pull her close.

"I won't let you die, Riles. I promise," I say.

"But, only one gets to come out-"

"It'll be okay. We'll find a way," I promise her.

* * *

><p>After a big dinner, something Riley and I aren't used to, an Avox boy shows us to our rooms.<p>

I say goodnight to Riley, and kiss her forehead.

I put on a pair of pajamas, and climb into the big bed. Its a little strange, going from nothing, to all this. Too bad its right before I am sent of to my death.

I stare at the ceiling for a while. After a few hours, I glance up at the clock on the wall, which reads 1:27 AM.

My eyes want to close, but I just cant fall asleep.

Just then, I hear a soft, quick knock at the door.

I roll out of the bed, grateful for the excuse to get up. I peek out the eye hole.

Outside the door, stands Riley. She's wearing a nightgown, and her hair is loose and flowing over her shoulders. There are what appears to be the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes.

I open the door.

"Lucas? I-i cant sleep. I was wondering... If maybe I could sleep in here tonight?" She asks, timidly.

I nod and let her in.

We get into comfortable positions on the bed, my arm around her shoulders, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Im nervous for training," Riley says.

"Me too," I reply, yawning. "But we'll be okay, I think. I mean, its not like either of us is weak. We're from district 12. Its not easy there, but we've lived there all our lives. We are strong."

Riley doesnt answer. Her eyes are closed and she snores slightly. She is asleep.

I chuckle to myself, and close my eyes, welcoming sleep.

**Authors note: So... What do you think of this chapter? Please leave a review! Im just going to take your silence as an "okay I will!" so... Thanks in advance! Lol haha**

**Ttyl!**

**Bethany**


End file.
